Katie, we lost
by Jaliceloverr
Summary: Serie of one-shots about how Katie and Oliver fell in love! KB/OW Rated T just to be sure. Set in PoA
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyy,**

**This is my story about Katie and Oliver, I'm very into Katie/Oliver stories at the moment, so I decided to write something about them! It's mostly one shots. It's Oliver's POV, but maybe I'll do a chapter in Katie's POV.**

**I'm sorry if I make a lot of spelling or grammatical mistakes, but I'm from the Netherlands, so English isn't my first language, and writing in English is still a bit hard for me.**

**I'm going to Australia next year though, to improve my English (: **

**But if you feel that I make too many mistakes please contact me, then I'll do something about it!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Xoxo Jaliceloverr**

Train ride

Wow… seventh year already, the time went by so quick! I, Oliver Wood, am a seventh year Gryffindor, captain and keeper of the quidditch team and according to the Oliver Wood fan club, yes, there actually is an Oliver Wood fan club at Hogwarts, the best looking boy in the school. Unfortunately, I've never won the cup, I think it's a bit pathetic. I've been made captain in my fourth year, if I looked at the fourth years now, I really don't understand why anyone in their right mind would make a fourteen year old captain. I was lucky I guess.

This is going to be my year! I just knew.

I said my goodbyes to my parents and my older brother Adam, who graduated Hogwarts a few years ago. When we were finished, I helped my little sister, Lizz, getting her trunk on the train. Merlin, why do sixteen year old girls need so much stuff? It'll always remains a mystery to me. Lizz turned sixteen two weeks ago, and suddenly she was all girly with make-up and short skirts. The kind of stuff older brothers don't want.

After I dropped her in a compartment with her friends I went to search mine. I found them a few compartments further. There was Liam, Logan, Tim and Percy. They were my dorm mates and very good friends. But to be honest, my best friends were the kids on the team… we spent so much time together last year that it couldn't be any other way.

We chatted a bit about our summer holidays and about Sirius Black, England's most wanted criminal. After an hour or so I decided it was time to pay my team a visit.

When I walked into their compartment I was greeted by a loud "Oliver!" and got a hug from everybody.

The others were in the middle of a game of exploding snap, so I just sat and watched. I really missed them during summer!

Fred and George Weasley, my crazy beaters, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, my three lovely chasers, and Harry Potter, best seeker I've seen my entire quidditch carrier.

Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia began their fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry began his third year and little Katie began her fourth year. But then I noticed that little Katie wasn't so little anymore… She grew her hair and she filled good in ehmm… some places. She would be fifteen in a few weeks. I mentally slapped myself. Come on Wood! You are far too old for her and you're her captain, it would never work out!

When they finished their game Harry announced that he was going back to his own friends. The others and I talked a bit and played a few games of exploding snap, when the train slowed down. I looked at my watch and saw it was only five, we couldn't be there yet…

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?"Alicia asked worried.

"We can't be at school yet."

"Maybe the train broke down?"

"Don't be stupid Fred! The train runs on magic dumbass!"

Then the lights went off and we sat in a pitch dark compartment. I felt Katie stiff up at my side and put my arm around her protectively. She was afraid of the dark. In her second year I found her crying in a corridor because she was too afraid to go further and she forgot her wand. I promised to never tell anybody, and I never did.

It went colder and colder and suddenly a cloaked figure opened the compartment. The horrible image of Julia Wood came, twin sister of Lizz, and brutally murdered by death eaters just because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was only two…

As soon as the cold and the memory came, they went away.

A few minutes later the lights popped on and the train began moving again. Nobody said something. We all just sat, shocked about what just happened. I was the twins in similar positions as mine. Fred with his arm around Angelina and George with his around Alicia.

I noticed how tight I was holding on to Katie and I quickly pulled back my arm. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. When I threw Katie a sideway glimpse, much to my amusement, her cheeks were flaming red.

Okay… I'm just going to pretend I didn't saw the twins' faces when they saw me.

**So… first chapter, what do you think? I wrote this when I was drunk, so I'm kinda proud of it hahaha! Please review! I have my summer holiday now, so I hope I can update as much as possible. This will probably be the longest chapter, but I'll see what I can make of the rest! **


	2. Chapter 2

Night in the common room

A few nights later we sat in the common room, but unfortunately there was no space for Katie, so the Fred or George, one of them, pushed in my lap. It was a bit awkward at first, but as soon as we both started to relax, it was kinf of nice…

At eleven the girls went up to their dorms and left me behind with the twins.

"So Oliver… Tell me my friend. Little Katie isn't so little anymore eh?" George said.

Hmm so I wasn't the only one who noticed, good! But what came next wasn't so good…

"Yeah, we saw you looking at her the past few days, and you guys looked cozy in the train." Fred added.

"Shut it guys!" I said "She's fourteen and I'm seventeen. I'm way too old for her. "

"She'll be fifteen in a month Ollie!"

"Don't call me that! And besides, I'm her captain, no inter team dating remember!" I shut them up.

"Well… I'm going up. Practice at six tomorrow!"

I laughed when I heard them groan at the idea of six a.m. practice. Good! That will learn them not to interfere with my love life… wait what, love life? Did I like Katie? She definitely grew up this summer, and just like the twins said, her birthday is in a month…

Maybe it'll work out some day, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey, two updates in one day. i was feeling nice today ;) haha no, i'm superbored and i wrote a lot today! I really need to find a job... **

**Please enjoy this chapter! **

**xoxo**

* * *

You go girl!

"Heey Ollie!" I heard Katie call.

"Kates, don't call me that! You know damn well I don't like that!" I shouted back.

"Never stopped me before." She grinned.

God, I really shouldn't look at her like that… but she looks so cute when she laughs.

"So.. you ready for a few extra laps flying during practice? Maybe that should stop you."

"Oh Ollie… Why do you do that to me!" she said with a mock hurt expression.

"Hee, but what do you want?" I asked.

"Uhh yeah, I spoke to McGonagall earlier and ehmm… she said that if I didn't work harder I'm going to be kicked off the team… So, I guess I can't come to practice toninght."

"WHAT?" I shouted. Oh great… The whole common room is watching now.

"Okee, you come with me, now!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the common room to an unused classroom.

"What the hell were you thinking Katie, are you seriously doing so bad in class McGonagall is going to kick you off the team?" I asked. This was serious, I can't miss my best chaser because she isn't doing well in class.

"Well, I may have 'forgot' my homework a few times so I could come to practice." She quoted the forgot.

"Katie, listen. I'm being serious about quidditch… but if you know you are behind with homework you come to me, okee? Your future is also important. And you aren't going to throw it away because of a quidditch practice. So here is the deal. I'm not going to see you in practice this week, and you are going to catch up with your homework. And if you need help with anything you ask me, or Angelina, or Alicia, or one of the twins. We are a team, and a team helps each other."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hee, don't cry Kitty-Kat" I said using the twins nickname for her.

"Thanks Oliver, this means a lot to me you know! I'm going to make you and the others proud. And I'm going to get some good grades for my next tests!"

"You go girl!" I said as she walked back.

This is serious Wood, you just put a girl over quidditch… I thought

* * *

**Sooo I know this is bullshit, but I was bored and I thought that I should let Oliver see how important Katie is to him. This looks like something he wouldn't do to anybody in his team. Only a special somebody… ;)**

**Please review! God I sound desperate! **

**xoxo**


End file.
